


浅析家兔信任度培养措施及注意事项

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hunkay 9410
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	浅析家兔信任度培养措施及注意事项

茶蛋大学动物医学系的吴教授是怎么走上养兔这条不归路的呢，答案还要追溯到两年前自己在朋友的一场婚礼上偶然捡到了张艺兴。

  
吴教授不是一个喜欢凑热闹的人，即使去了婚礼，也懒于和众宾客寒暄，挑了一桌比较偏僻的位置，坐在椅子上玩手机。

  
后来他旁边来了一个很白的男孩子，一开始吴教授也没引起重视，仍然是低头看着他的手机屏幕，耳边却一直听到男孩子好像很嗜甜的样子，喜糖盒子开了就没再合上，糖果噼里啪啦包装纸响个不停，还没等婚礼开始，自己那份喜糖都吃的差不多了。

  
吴教授好奇的抬头看了男孩子一眼，后者看到别人在看他，自己眼睛倒是也睁得圆圆的，包在嘴里的糖让他脸颊看起来鼓鼓的，无辜的愣在吴教授面前，像是个偷吃零食被抓包的小学生。

  
白白嫩嫩的，像只兔子。

  
这是吴世勋见到张艺兴的第一反应，他向后者微微点头，算是打招呼，张艺兴抿起酒窝回了他一个微笑，没有说话，接下来仍是吴世勋玩手机，自己接着吃糖。

  
吴教授是男方的好朋友，他从来没有见过张艺兴，理所当然的认为张艺兴是女方那边的，他第一次有了寒暄的愿望，然而他不知道如何向旁边的男孩儿开口。

  
一直到了现场的灯光暗了下来，新郎新娘入场，吴教授才将目光从手机屏幕转移至他们身上，专心致志中听到旁边传来了一声很小很小的惊呼声：糟了。

  
像是打开了一瓶汽水，吴教授情不自禁的转过去问了一声怎么了。

  
男孩儿说起话来全身甜滋滋的，像一颗大白兔奶糖。  
他告诉吴教授自己好像走错婚礼了，委屈兮兮的，想走又不能走，只有干坐在位置上。

  
怎么会有这么迷糊的人，送礼金的时候竟然都没有看清楚门口的名字和照片，这让吴教授情不自禁的笑了起来，两根手指将自己的那盒喜糖推过去。

  
“那你要不要再来一盒”

  
吃了吴教授的喜糖，就是吴教授的兔了，要是张艺兴早知道吴世勋在打什么主意的话，他就不会美滋滋且毫不客气的接受这位陌生帅哥的好意。

  
至少会假意推脱一下。

  
在两人第一次单独见面的时候，吴教授已经开始叫张艺兴兔兔，张艺兴假装生气的时候小脸皱在一起，不过看起来也温温吞吞的，就像吴教授实验室里养的那窝兔子，丝毫没有攻击性。

  
吴教授发现兔兔也喜欢兔兔，但是当张艺兴把自己实验室里的兔兔抱在怀里的时候，他竟然还有那么一点儿嫉妒，就着张艺兴还在吸兔应接不暇的时候，吧唧一口亲在他的脸上。

  
白兔兔就变成了粉兔兔。

  
吴世勋想起两人刚搬进新家，第一天同居的时候，因为庆祝，两人喝了一点香槟，他的兔兔全身也泛着粉红。

  
当他把兔兔压在床上的时候，张艺兴就红成了一只煮熟了的虾米，被困在吴教授的双臂之间，不敢动弹，也不敢抬头看吴教授。

  
“你知道我们同居意味着什么吗？”

  
吴教授颇有闲情逸致的撑着手臂问身下的张艺兴，后者微不可见的点了点头，说自己知道，只是不好意思。

  
吴世勋轻柔的吻在他的额头上。

  
“没关系，是我”

  
张艺兴轻微的哼唧了一声，闭上眼睛接受来自吴世勋细碎的、轻柔的亲吻，从额头到鼻尖，到酒窝，到唇角，再到自己的双唇。

  
吴世勋一双手在他身上摸索，刚要脱掉张艺兴的上衣，后者就急忙说先别。

  
“等一下…再等一下…”

  
兔兔不好意思，吴教授能做的只有不断的抚慰，轻轻撩起衣角，温热的大手就沿着浅浅的人鱼线摸上去，覆在一片柔软之上，握住慢慢的打着圈儿，弯起食指摁住小点点，一边和张艺兴接吻，一边也没有停下拨弄的动作，等身下的人适应了，才慢慢撩起上衣，张口含住红豆似的乳尖。

  
原来是只奶兔兔。

  
张艺兴胸前被吴世勋吸的红肿难耐，舒服的不自觉抬起下身顶了吴世勋一下，这在后者看来却像是因为迫不及待而向他发出的邀请，于是吴教授两三下就褪掉了张艺兴的外裤，结果此时他的兔兔又害羞了，蜷起腿盖住已经鼓起来的部位，也挡住了棉质内裤上那一块小小的水渍，说什么都不让吴教授看。

  
“你得拿开才能让我看清楚你是公兔兔还是母兔兔啊”  
吴世勋心情倒是很好，见张艺兴害羞极了，反而更想逗他，顺势自己也躺在枕头上，侧着身子看着满脸通红的张艺兴。

  
“我…我没干过这种事情…我连洗澡都没有和别人一起洗过…”

  
张艺兴发出几不可闻的坦白声。

  
吴世勋一边轻笑，呼吸暖暖的拂过他发烫的耳廓，一边抬起手揉了揉张艺兴软乎乎的小肚子。

  
“我也没有过，我之前也没见过别人的，不过你怎么样都好看”

  
张艺兴听了这句话抿着酒窝一笑，高兴的送上一个软绵绵的吻，由着吴世勋将吻蔓延至他的唇角和白嫩的脖颈。

  
“这种事情，不是一回生二回熟吗…”

  
吴世勋双唇贴在张艺兴耳边，看似安抚，实际还是在耍流氓。

  
“让我看看，完了过后我们还可以一起洗澡”

  
或许是张艺兴立场太不坚定，又或许是吴世勋太有诱惑力，张艺兴到最后还是颤悠悠的张开了自己的双腿，捂着脸感受着吴世勋将自己的内裤褪下来，被包裹着的下体挣脱了束缚，直指着天花板。

  
“真可爱”

  
吴教授还评价了一声，这让张艺兴忍不住呜咽，修的用床上的毛绒玩具盖住自己的脸，一副视死如归的样子。

  
吴世勋低下头，在渗着水珠的顶端落下一吻。

  
兔兔哪里都可爱，酒窝可爱，小肚子可爱，甚至连粉色的小东西都可爱。

  
张艺兴身体天性敏感，才不过短短的前戏，后面的小口已经变的湿答答，吴世勋揽着他的腰大着胆子伸了一根手指头进去，甬道里面全是湿漉漉的液体，几经扩张后，更像是哭了一般，正经东西都还没进去，床单都湿了一片。

  
像个水蜜桃，一咬一汪水。

  
吴教授强制性的将盖在张艺兴脸上的毛绒玩具拿开，身下的人眼眶发红，眼中蕴着舒服难耐的泪水，在他放进去的时候，自己还配合的抬起腰。

  
就像天生为吴世勋准备的器皿一般，张艺兴温热的甬道紧紧的吸附着他，真空般的包裹，让吴世勋感觉自己仿佛回到了天堂。

  
他大开大合的动作起来，随着张艺兴呻吟的节奏不住的撞击着他的身体，囊袋拍打在小口周围雪白的臀肉上，连带起一片令人心驰神往的粉红。

  
张艺兴被顶的大口呼吸，像是离开水底的鱼，却舒服的不住流泪，双腿勾住吴世勋的腰身，将自己拉的近一些，这样的举动却引来吴世勋的浅笑。

  
“我的小哭包上面也哭，下面也哭”

  
张艺兴听着吴世勋的调侃以及因为撞击而发出的噗呲噗呲的水声，羞的想找个地洞钻进去，这也不是他能控制的嘛，身体里面就跟有个水闸一样，从吴世勋进来的时候就再也没关上。

  
“不过很可爱，水蜜桃味的兔兔，我很喜欢”

  
吴世勋见张艺兴羞的都止住了呻吟，憋着笑出声安抚他。

  
“你真的喜欢？”

  
小兔子抬头充满期待和讨好的看着自己的主人，吴世勋压在他的身上，说全世界我最喜欢张艺兴。

  
张艺兴被扣着大腿根儿，双腿大打开，被吴世勋顶弄的泪流不止，早知道今天会被吃的这么干净，当初就不该贪吃收下吴教授的喜糖。

  
“你看清楚了吗？”

  
“嗯？”

  
“看清楚了吗？我是公兔兔还是母兔兔”

  
吴世勋忍俊不禁，加快着身下的动作，吻住了明明被弄的哭唧唧却还装着好学问自己问题的张艺兴。

  
“看清楚了，不是公兔兔也不是母兔兔，是我的兴兔兔”

  
张艺兴呜咽了一声，后面再度流出一股清亮的液体，伴随着吴世勋最后的冲刺，和他一起达到了情欲的顶峰。

  
吴教授养兔法则：兔兔生性胆小，在培养其信任度的时候应注意掌握分寸，循序渐进，先投喂，再一起玩耍，最后带回家好好喂养，喂食、揉肚肚都是培养感情不错的选择，当然言语上的鼓励也不能少。

  
剧烈运动后兔兔容易脱水，所以要记得常给兔兔补充水分，干净的清水即可，无需煮沸。

  
The End.

 

 


End file.
